You Taught Me
by Pom Pom Pandaa
Summary: Nishikino Maki joined Muse because of her love of music and singing. She ended having a lot of fun with the friends she made in the idol group. Still, one questions rings in the back of her mind. What does it really mean to be an idol? NicoMaki one-shot


A/N: Hey there! This was my first time writing a fanfic. I chose to write about my number one OTP in Love Live! Maki/Nico. I just really love their dynamic and they're in my top 3 for favorite characters in LL :D

I was inspired to write this fanfic after I read Oshima Tomo's NicoMaki doujin (warning it's NSFW)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

You Taught Me

_What does it really mean to be an idol?_

The sky was clear and the sun was shining bright. All nine members of Muse were currently getting ready for their daily idol practice on the rooftop of their beloved school, Otonokizaka Academy.

"Maki-chan, come over here! We're gonna to start practice soon." an energetic voice shouted.

Hearing her name being called, Nishikino Maki got up from the wall she was leaning on and turned around. She caught sight of her senpai, Kousaka Honoka, waving her over to where the rest of the members of Muse was gathered.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming Honoka-chan." the red-headed girl replied.

Hearing Maki's reply, the lively second-year grinned and flashed a peace sign.

Maki walked towards the middle of the rooftop and placed herself next to Honoka, who was currently engaged in an animated conversation with one of Maki's classmates and fellow members of Muse, Hoshizora Rin.

Seeing Maki arrive, Rin turned to face her, "Hi, Maki-chan!~ I wonder what we're going to do for our training today? Nyaa~" Rin said as she started to bounce in place.

"Let's just wait and see. Now settle down, Rin-chan. I think we're starting now." Maki replied.

Rin nodded and turned around to face the front of the group. Crossing her arms, Maki followed suit and saw the petite third-year, Yazawa Nico.

"Hey girls, we're gonna start practice now, so be quiet! Today we're going to start by working on our smiles. After that, Eli-chan and Umi-chan will teach us some new choreography for our next live, got it?" Nico announced.

Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

Nico continued, "Okay, good. Super Idol Nico-ni is going to show you how to smile! Watch closely and repeat after me, Nico nico-niii!~" Nico said as she performed her signature smile.

Maki rolled her eyes. She didn't see the point of having to practice smiling. She could be an idol without having to fake a smile and act cheery...right?

She took a deep breath then exhaled. Forcing herself into position, she half-heartedly copied Nico's movements.

"Nico nico-niii!~"

* * *

After practicing their smiles and learning part of the choreography for their next live, everyone decided to take a small break before they moved on to learn the next part of the routine Umi and Eli came up with.

Feeling thirsty, Maki walked towards the fence where her bag was located. Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a red water bottle and took a couple of sips to refresh herself. After setting her bag down, she started walking around aimlessly in search of something to do to pass the break time. Somehow, her feet had ended up carrying her to Nico's side.

"Hello, Nico-chan. How are you?" Maki greeted.

Nico pouted, "Hmm? Why're you being so formal with me, Maki-chan? I thought we were close friends?" she teased.

It was true. After all that Muse had been through, the two had ended up becoming close friends. The two tended to argue and tease each other a lot, but being around Nico made Maki happy. She would never admit it though.

Maki blushed, "S-Shut up, I was just trying to be nice." she said as she tried in vain to to fight the blush that crept over her face.

"I'm just teasing you Maki-chan. You just look so cute when you're all flustered."

Hearing Nico's comment, Maki's blush grew even darker.

"Mou, don't say that kind of stuff, it's embarrassing."

"Okay, okay I'll stop...for now. Anyway, are you feeling okay Maki-chan?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you looked really stiff and angry when we were practicing our smiles earlier. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Maki replied, her voice wavering. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? Ahh, maybe you need a massage. I would be happy to do this for Maki-chan!~" Nico said, slowly creeping closer to Maki.

"Ehhhhh? N-No! I don't need a massage, or anything for that matter."

Maki started to panic. She surveyed her surroundings to figure out an escape path, but it was too late. Nico had darted behind her and grasped her shoulders.

Nico leaned up to whisper in Maki's ear, "Get ready, Maki-chan.~"

The feeling of Nico's warm and small hands on her shoulders made Maki's heart race.

_Ugh, whatever. I'll just let her do this. _With that thought, Maki began to relax her body. But instead of feeling Nico massage her shoulders, she felt Nico's fingers poking and tickling her sides, forcing laughter to tumble out of her mouth.

"Wha- hahah. Stop- hahahah tickling me Nico-chan!"

"No can do, Maki-chan. This is way too fun.~"

Figuring that Nico wouldn't stop anytime soon, Maki mustered up much as strength as she could and grabbed Nico's hands. She turned around, Nico's hands still in her grasp.

Maki pointed her index finger at Nico, "What do you think you're doing, baka?" Her face was still flushed from all the tickling.

"Hehe, I was just trying to cheer you up, Maki-chan." Nico replied nervously as she looked up into Maki's amethyst orbs.

Maki's expression softened, "O-Oh, I'm sorry for being so harsh."

"It's okay, Maki-chan." Nico said with a smile. "I just hope you feel better now."

Maki released Nico's hands and took a small step forward. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on top of Nico's head.

"Thanks, Nico-chan." She whispered quietly.

Nico just continued to smile up at Maki.

"Okay guys, break time is over! Back to practice now!" the second-year, Sonoda Umi shouted.

Hearing Umi, the pair started making their way back to the middle of the rooftop.

"Maki-chan?" Nico said while they were walking.

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay here for a little while after practice?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I wanted to help you work on your smile for a bit." Nico explained.

Maki sighed. She didn't want to explain to Nico why she disliked practicing her smiles, so she closed her eyes and prepared herself to decline Nico's invitation. Right when she opened her mouth to refuse the third-year's offer, Nico clutched both of her hands.

"Please, Maki-chan?" Nico said, her crimson eyes pleading.

_Ahhh, I'm so weak. Why does she have this effect on me?_

Maki sighed, "Alright, fine."

"Yay! I can't wait, Maki-chan."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set; it casted a gentle orange glow around everything. Muse practice was just about finished for the day.

Umi clapped her hands, "Good work today guys! Get some rest and I'll see you all tomorrow" she announced.

Everyone said their goodbyes as they packed their bags. Slowly, everyone filtered their way through the door and down the stairwell to start walking home. Everyone except for a certain redhead and petite, twin-tailed girl.

"Okay, Maki-chan. Watch closely and copy me. Nico nico-niii!~" Nico said as she performed her cute signature smile.

Maki sighed. She studied Nico's pose for a few moments before she attempted to imitate her senior.

"Nico nico-niii!~"

"Again, Maki-chan. Try to look less angry this time."

"Nico nico-niii!~"

"Um, try again. Try to make your smile look less forced."

Maki was getting more and more frustrated with each try.

"Nico nico-niii!~"

"Geez, you suck at smiling. It's depressing." Nico said as she shook her head.

"Mou, Shut up! You're not helping. Whatever, I don't need a fake smile to be an idol." Maki said agressively.

Nico crossed her arms, "Oh really? I've never heard of an angry idol before. No one likes an idol with a bad attitude."

Nico's words snapped Maki out of her rage. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, Nico-chan. It's just that..." Maki trailed off. She clutched the hem of her shirt. "I don't really know what it means to be an idol... Sometimes I don't even know if I can be an idol. I know that I love singing though."

"It's okay, Maki-chan." Nico placed her hands over the left side of her own chest. "The great Nico-ni will teach you everything about being an idol."

Nico took a few steps towards Maki until she was directly in front of her. Lifting her hand, she started to tenderly stroke Maki's slightly wavy, red hair.

"Don't worry, Maki-chan. I'm here for you." Nico said shyly. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

The redhead felt her chest tighten. A genuine smile gracing her elegant features."

"...Thank you, Nico-chan."

"You're a good girl, Maki-chan." Nico stopped stroking Maki's hair and turned around. "Anyway, it's been a long day. Let's go home, yeah?" she started to walk towards her bag near the fence.

Maki stood still, going over the conversation she just had with Nico.

_Hmm, the true meaning of being an idol...? Wait! I think I understand now._

Maki dashed towards Nico and pulled her into a hug from behind.

"Ehhh? M-Maki-chan? W-What are-"

"Thank you, Nico-chan." Maki said quietly.

"For what?"

"You taught me what it really means to be an idol." Maki said as she fiddled with her hands which were resting on Nico's abdomen.

She continued, "An idol's job is to bring happiness to everyone and give them a reason to smile. Kinda like how you made me smile earlier..."

Nico turned around and wrapped her arms around Maki's waist, resting her head on Maki's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Maki-chan."

The two continued to embrace for a while.

"Nico-chan?"

"Hmm?" the twin-tailed girl looked up at Maki in question.

Unconsciously, Maki raised her hand to brush Nico's bangs to the side and cupped her cheek. In response, Nico's crimson eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into Maki's touch.

Maki's amethyst eyes flickered across Nico's face. Her soft rosy cheeks. Her cute nose. Maki's heart started to beat faster. Her gaze lingered on Nico's soft-looking lips. Her light pink lips were slightly upturned in a peaceful smile.

Driven by an unknown force, Maki leaned down and tentatively captured Nico's lips with her own. A warm feeling spread throughout Maki's body from the feeling of Nico's soft lips pressed against hers. When Nico started to kiss her back, Maki pulled her even tighter against her front.

Nico pecked Maki on the lips one more time before they seperated from each other. It was silent, except for the sound of their breathing.

"Nico-chan..." Maki broke the silence.

Nico looked at her in question.

Gathering all of her courage, Maki confessed, "I-I love you, Nico-chan."

"Why do you love me, Maki-chan?" Nico said in a serious tone.

Maki started, "Even though we argue a lot, I'm happy when I'm with you." she averted her eyes from Nico and blushed.

"Y-You're always there to cheer me up. And that kiss just now... felt so _right. _You're wonderful a-and so cute and-"

Nico raised her hand, "I love you too, Maki-chan." she exclaimed.

"W-What?! When? How?!" Maki said.

Before Maki could ask any more questions, Nico raised her hand and covered Maki's mouth.

"Stop and just listen to me, baka." she uncovered Maki's mouth and poked her nose.

"To tell you the truth, I've had my eye on you for a while now, Maki-chan." Nico started. "You may act distant, but I know you have a kind heart.

She continued, "You're beautiful, Maki-chan. Just like your singing voice."

Maki's blush darkened until her face was as red as her hair.

Nico cupped Maki's blushing face, "Being with you makes me really happy. I love you, Maki-chan!"

"You don't know how happy I am hearing you say that Nico-chan." Maki said, her face beaming.

"Nico-chan, will you go out with me?" Maki asked, her eyes twinkling.

Nico pursed her lips, " Aw man, I should have been the one to ask you that. But, yes, Maki-chan. I'll go out with you." Nico finished, with a grin.

"Wait, I have one more thing to say." Maki said as she took hold of Nico's left hand.

She lowered her face and placed a lingering kiss on top of Nico's hand.

"Whaa, Maki-chan is just like a prince!" Nico teased.

"Shut up and let me talk." Maki huffed.

"Okay, okay, go on."

Maki smiled, "I just wanted to say that I'll try my hardest to become the best idol I can be."

"Hehe, and I'll be with you every step of the way, Maki-chan." Nico added.

* * *

Extra~

The sun was setting as the third-years, Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi walked home from Muse practice together.

"Nozomi?"

"Yes, Eli-chi?" the purple-haired girl replied.

"Why were you acting so cheery today? I mean, you were skipping and humming throughout the whole day." Eli asked.

Nozomi chuckled, "It's because something wonderful happened today."

"Huh? What happened?"

Nozomi hooked her arm around Eli's slender waist and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hehe, I'll tell you next time, Eli-chi."

Eli pulled Nozomi closer to her side.

"Alright."

* * *

A/N: The end. Feel free to skip this part because I'm just going to use this space to ramble lol.

I hope you enjoyed my fic! Nico-chan is so cute! In my next story, Maki-chan will be more dashing. Anyway, I'm already planning a sequel to this fic haha. More of Nico's cuteness and Maki's coolness coming your way! Lol. Oh, it'll also feature another couple. Yay!

I'm so excited for the 2nd season of Love Live! Ugh, April 6th can't come fast enough ;_; I ordered Maki and Eli's Solo Live CDs that come out on April 2nd so it should arrive by the time Love Live! 2 airs. Ahhh, I'm such a huge fangirl of Maki and Eli lol.

Thanks for reading my story! I'll see you soon in my next story. :)


End file.
